wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Lieberman
Joe Lieberman (I-Tel Aviv) aka droopy dog is the perfect Democrat as of now a red blooded Republican, oh yeah, he is not a joo anymore since he stop being a democrat. Where ever Joe goes he incites a special kind of inertia called Joementum; once he gains forward motion, no object can stop him. He is step-brother to Patrick Stewart. Ignores Stephen The week of August 5th, 2006, Stephen Colbert frequently invited Lieberman to be a guest on his show, to give 'equal time' since his primary opponent Ned Lamont appeared on the show a few days prior. Stephen even sweetened the deal by adding a nice burgundy leather chair, complete with a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and some music that Lieberman enjoys. Lieberman has not replied on his intent, and many are wondering if that makes him a coward. On August 19, Stephen placed the chair in the audience saying that Lieberman will always have a seat in his audience. Joe Lieberman enjoys chocolate. He goes 'coo-coo' for Cocoa Puffs. He is also a big fan of Andre Bocelli, Mystic River, Sean Hannity, Samuel Alito, and Willy Wonka. He also loves George W. Bush, having smooched him. Some theorize that, like Bill Clinton's seemingly-innocent hug of Monica Lewinsky at a campaign event, that this suggests much further bodily contact between the two. Demopublican? and Senator Joe Lieberman express their love a sort of Oprah Winfrey & Gayle King type bond.]] Joe Lieberman hates terrorism, Iraqis, government accountability, the majority of Democrats (who voted against him in his primary), and anyone who questions his hero George W. Bush. Loss of Joementum Having lost his bid for the Democratic nomination to Ned Lamont, Lieberman decided to continue his campaign, running as an independent, for which he is often known as "Sore Loserman". He formed his own political party, the Connecticut for Lieberman party, to do so. Joe successfully recharged his Joementum on November 7 during the Mid-term elections mauling Ned Lamont to death like a bear. Joe's ready to serve and maul everyone who voted against him and turned his back on him. He's ready and he's coming for you. "He will find your lost ship. Mmmmmm, yummy Crow Lieberman went on to endorse John McCain in the 2008 presidential elections. After the win by McCain Barack Hussein Obama, Lieberman pledged to work with the new administration, until the Republicans give him a better offer. Joe Lieberman Vs Wikileaks Joe Lieberman is going to pass a new bill that will destroy freedom of the press and the bill of rights Wikileaks, you know those terrorists institutions created to subvert America's security See Also *Saliva *Better Know A District *Connecticut for Lieberman External Sources *The Greatest Senator *Israeli Spies Not that Joe is one. Tired of all these numerous rumors! To the trary he always believes America is his 1st priority as evidenced by the tattoo on his fist, "America 1st!". *Wikipedia's hate article on Lieberman *Connecticut Election *Stay the course quotes *Joe Lieberman to Protect America from Socialism! *Joe Lieberman to join GOP Party! *Joe Lieberman to stop Communist Threat! *Joe Lieberman to be send to a nice farm *Liburals wants Lieberman to retire soon *Liburals making money at the expense of Joe Lieberman *Joe Lieberman to join GOP! *Lieberman: "F@CK Iran. Lets Just Pre-Emptive Strike Yemen. We Will Be Greeted As Liberators!" *Lisa Murkhowyouspellhername to win election *Joe Lieberman to win next election as a Real American *Joe, join the GOP, you can do it! *Joe Lieberman to take over the Series of Tubes *Joe Lieberman to hunt down un-american traitors that exposes names of agents like Valerie Plame *The New York Times is a terrorist organization *The New York Times is evil